Star Fox zero what do think?
by H1ding in the shadows
Summary: I published this to ask some people on here what they think of SF zero and to talk about what we could do to make it better and give the fans what they wanted if we worked on Star Fox
1. Chapter 1

Hey there to who reads this as you know Star Fox zero is being made Star Fox zero I was told it's a reboot of the cancelled Game of SF 2 they had enough money to bring back to the franchise with new technology to make it look better and possibly add new game mechanics to SF but instead they went to SF 2

2? 2! REALLY? why why nintendo? whyyyy! I wonder if someone from there can see the obvious error that they are doing with going back to SF instead of continuing the franchise the last game had kept us in suspense to find out what happens next in the series we waited for like a decade and they went back to SF 2? ...

But maybe there's a reason for rebooting SF 2 maybe they had big hopes for this game and when they couldn't make it they were broken hearted so maybe rebooting this is for some how made them happy eh well that's what I think

What do you think nintendo should've done? I wanna see your answers and suggestions what could they improve? what could they add?


	2. Chapter 2

I agree Mild Heartache if the chicken walker thing came back why not Miyu and Fay? they would've been great to see in the game but maybe they will be

Sure the graphics may not be as good as the graphics are today but I don't think SF fans will mind as long as the game play is good maybe they will look over it

I do not understand what a cannon is in writing terms

XxSanitariumxX yeah we will probably be looking at the last SF game for a long time and it's a reboot of a cancelled game too bad it could've been a sequel to the franchise to satisfy the fans who have waited so long for another SF game I also agree on seeing some characters coming back if Fay and Miyu are gonna be in it that is

Okay this is another question

If you were the creator of SF what sequel would you make? and what characters will you bring back?


	3. Chapter 3

I agree with Razorblade88 I do like Krystal as well Fox and Krystal are obviously my favorite couple and I would've liked to see more about their relationship but in this game she isn't here but star wolf is... but at least Katt's there

AS with xwingace1234 I guess finding alternative ways to defeat bosses are great and the helicopter there is good as it comes with a robot for recon

Remember that 1 scene where that disnosaur asked Fox and Krystal if they were on a honeymoon? hinting (Sing songy) relationship

They should've given Krystal more character seeing it was the last game we would be seeing and she does have potential for more character

After all she is the last of her people the cerinians she is a trained warrior she is spiritual and has telepathy so yeah there is a lot she has potential for

I saw game play of SF zero just now and the graphics seem good actually they look like a video game for older kids but I guess that's what they would've gone with anyway for better game play

So there was gonna be scene where Krystal was gonna join if Fox kisses her? huh that would've been great to see in the game I think xwingace1234 would've been a better choice to create game sequels of SF

 **More questions How would you add more character for Krystal? what you add as well flash backs of her past with her parents as a kit? (Fox child)**

 **What do you think Krystals' parents were like?**

 **If you planned on taking SF game play on another level what game play would you change or add would you put more ground missions than air?**

 **What gadjets would you think you could add to Fox's arsenal?**

 **What do you think if Fara and Krystal met each other and had a hate like relationship for who gets Fox?**

 **If you created SF how would you also show more of falco and Katt's relationship?**

 **Wouldn't it be cool if you could interact with the Great Fox like walk around inside it and choose upgrades on your vehicle of choosing and upgrade you suit weapons and gadjets?**

 **If you created SF do you think you would have Krystal investigate further on why her planet blew up?**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off I want to apologize for the long wait for the next chapter have been busy**

Well yes a forum would be great to chat and hear ideas but I am not mostly on much I use the story to see what you guys have suggested and respond that way

But I would like to know how to create a forum if anyone knows how then I will post my questions and read your opinions and also type the same suggestions in the review of the story since I will use both the forum and the story

I think Krystal saving Fox would've been a great way of them meeting Krystal seems to be a warrior based on the information about her I've read the tattoos the armor so I know Krystal is a strong woman and can take care of herself without anyone's help

Hmm well yes based on it she could be both warrior and royalty or that's how a normal cerinian dresses maybe the royal has more jewelry or something

Yes I think that's how her parents would be loving individuals so we can sympathize the pain she felt what happened to them and the planet I've also seen the cerinian in me by the pen vs the sword it's a really really good story it could even be a movie or could be used for the SF games I would hire that guy to write the script and stuff

I also do know John Storm I actually talk to him too he is a nice guy too

For falco and Katt I think that would be good to have him more flirty or flirt with Katt so he doesn't end up doing something stupid or regret his decision not reveal his feelings for Katt

I would relate to you xwingace1234 I never played the games and plus I don't think I can I don't a console for it but I didn't see game play walk throughs but that didn't stop us from liking it or writing stories about it did it?

 **Okay for questions**

 **I don't know how to start a forum so if anyone sees this you can either PM me or just post it in the review**

 **If we all worked on the game do think it would be cool to go deep in to each characters past and show how they knew each other met or see what they did in past missions leading up to the present and see and hear each characters thoughts?**

 **If you played as Krystal do you think you give the ability to use her telepathy on people hear their thoughts and learn information? and subconciously convince them to do something and if we add a upgrade tree we could put in a upgrade to force them to sleep?**

 **Would you put a upgrade tree in there?**

 **If you made a planets for the game would you be able to explore more and interact with objects and people and explore for hidden secrets and rewards?**

 **And what about making corneria available to interact like for returning from a mission and relaxing chat with the team**


	5. Chapter 5

Again sorry for the long wait

I still have no idea how to create a forum so I guess I'll stick with this

Yes I agree XxSanitariumxX Fox would be the most likely interesting character through the trauma he has been through with his parents deaths I have read stories where Fox was in a gang and Peppy was the 1 to take care of him but Fox was still dealing with trauma and got into some bad stuff then he got kicked out of rage but then Peppy went looking for him

Slippy being bullied back then would've been interesting to see having Fox defend him

I think we could also have some flash backs for falco too find out why is so angry and irritable you know I never did see anything about falcos parents maybe it has something to do with them too?

Yes I would have the ending of the game not cannon just the ending WE set or probably 2 endings if we decide that maybe just the 1

So there was a different version of the game yeah I would agree on Fox and Krystal saving each other making them trust each other as they fight their foes working as a team

Watch_Dogs? I've heard of that game I heard it was 1 of the worst games released for 2014 seeing that they didn't promise what they said would be in the game so okay maybe just for the storyline instead and maybe hear a few thoughts from the team members?

Yeah I thinking the same thing xwingace1234 why haven't they made a Star Fox TV series? they could've gotten more money and probably ideas- oh wait it's nintendo we don't know if they would've done a better or worse job at making the TV show maybe if they were assigned different animators and story writers

CommanderOmega is your brother? I love A&O too I read stories from there I even have a list of some authors some are even great authors and a few that are probably gonna write books if you want them just PM me

Well Star Fox and Star Wars do have some similarities they both have the word Star in their names they both have ships battles in space they both have big ships for their operations

 **For the questions**

 **If we made SF TV series what should be the 1st episode? and what rating would we use?**

 **If we bumped up SF's rating to a T-rated game and add better fighting and shooting mechanics and adding some stealth to some levels that require you to save either Fox or Krystal from their enemies**

 **should we add stealth to the game?**

 **we could have parts where Fox would steal some vehicles and if the vehicle he is using is too damaged he could hijack his enemies vehicle wouldn't that be cool?**

 **If we made the SF TV series would we make it kid friendly like it was or bump it up to T?**

 **How about we give some flash backs about Krystal's parents to see how they were before cerinia blew up?**

 **And if we made the SF TV series would we make Krystal the only cerinian left? or have 1 or a few that somehow survived?**


	6. Chapter 6

xwingace1234 If I do see your story I will review and tell my thoughts on it

I searched the SF lylat legacy comics and I didn't find a comic so could you maybe send me a link?

I've heard of Avatar and metal gear solid Avatar was a favorite show for my dad though I don't know what happened to the new show "Kora" the new avatar

Huh didn't know that it was targeted to kids mostly but yes it should be since it's gonna be based off a show from their parents teenage game

And to the new reviewer savagekiller I did think ti would be rated-M someday since it's a game with the protagonist as a mercenary and yes since his mother dies by accident with a bomb and his father was killed later on you could see that on the google search of his parents

I think cerinians should be technologically advanced though not as advanced as the cornerian citizens but technologically advanced as they can be I think they would be more spiritual than rely on technology since most stories I've read they have their own beliefs and they believe in those to keep them from being corrupt

I would definitely have them mystic have them have beliefs to keep them from corrupt and have good morals and only do things on... M rated levels with only the person they love with all their heart and soul

And I agree they didn't put much work into each character and they didn't put much explanation into things in the game for instance

They didn't explain how Krystal knew how to pilot a shuttle to get to the Great Fox unless from her planet they encountered some people with some ships so they tinkered and figured out how

Though as XxSanitariumxX said you can fill that gap with information of your own with your story

 **For the questions**

 **Have you guys heard of Star Fox event horizon? it's a fan made game that I heard was gonna come out on the same day as SF zero it's probably gonna be better since it has Krystal and Fara in it and I google searched the cerinian in it and it said it was a different person**

 **Do you think changing the SF rating from T to M and adding some realistic situations of what Fox might be sent out to do to keep corneria safe? I will have more questions once this is answered**

 **What do you think the teams past should be to make them what they are now?**

 **So XxSanitariumxX you don't think adding stealth to the SF games would make it better? actually does it ever get boring keep on shooting people with guns and from your arwing and wouldn't stealth make it a good small break from all the shooting?**

 **If we could interact with the characters we should give them special interactions like weapons or vehicle upgrades or customs**

 **Would it be cool to add multi player to the SF franchise? and able to either play as a SF character or a custom character you can create**

 **Do you think it would be cool to create your own character in SF multi player?**

 **If we made a SF TV series episode should we have and Fox and Krystal enter the expected stage of their relationship on valentines day?**

 **In an SF TV series episode do you think we could have Fara and Krystal episode where there would be jealousy between them? lol that would've funny to see would it?**


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't read broken by so I don't really know what happens in that story so I don't think I'm gonna read it

And xwingace1234 I tried the link and for some reason didn't work it said the page isn't available so I may try again later

Yeah I think I'll like the event horizon better

So M-rated SF game okay never mind I think having an SF game M-rated will be dark and edgy since it's about mercenaries

Yeah giving someone a general position when they only did it for the money isn't a smart decision I wonder if they even thought that through

Hmm using Krystal's telepathy to locate enemies would be a great touch

And XxSanitraiumxX I think war will take it's toll on Fox along with the weight with trying to be like his father

So no valentine special episode okay

I agree with SmashBrosFan96 they should bring in Fay and Miyu if we worked on Star Fox we should put some female characters in there

 **For the questions**

 **What do you think would be better? CGI or anime for the SF TV series?**

 **How do we start our first episode?**


	8. Chapter 8

Here are more questions

Would change the appearence of the anyhting in SF? to more specific I mean like vehicles, clothing, color of those vehicles and clothing.

This one is for the TV show type question:

If we went back into the past how would we make James meet Vixy? or show their pasts to make them who they are now? like how wolf respected James and got this rivalry feeling.

If we decided to make Fox and Fara have a relationship how would they break up? will it be because Fox is always out there and she fears he may lose him thus causing her to break up in hopes of having him stay or what?

Also if we made an episode where Fox meets Fara's father how would we make Fara father to be and what would his name be? like a protective father first meeting the boy his faughter is dating, a father approving of the relationship Fox has with Fara, or a father who doesn't want to accept that their daughter is growing up and when he sees them doing some lovey dovey stuff he interfears and comes up with an excuse for it?

Fox's fathers funeral when Fox is at his fathers funeral what memory should we use to show the audience how much love Fox and James had and the they bond they had? we can either use 1 or create 1

When we add a little drama into it if we had to use 1 memory Fox has with his father and mother each with or both what memory would we create to show the love, the bond, and the fun they had?

If we decided to do a dramatic episode for Fox like having either 1 parents birthday or death anniversary how would we make Fox spend that day and who will comfort him? suggested are Fara, Krystal, Peppy, or even possibly falco.

My other SF story is gonna be renamed make a new promise for now since I kinda got a random thought about it and also would you think the song "Photograph" By Ed shearan would be a good song for the scene?


	9. Chapter 9

Ha that's okay xwingace1234 anyway I do want to know have you written a SF story? my computer is broken or something I don't know it keeps freezing

Anyway I'm gonna upload some pictures in the form of stories so they probably named Picture example 1 I want to know which picture you think would be better for the story

Also what do you think of the new picture I just put?


	10. AN

Okay so never mind the picture thing I'll just go with what I think will look good for it


	11. Chapter 10

**Maybe you can send me a PM of your thoughts and I can post them for you if you wanted to add something to your thoughts xwingace1234**

 **For the entire series what did you think about them? did you see any problems that bothered you and you want to change them, if so then what?**

 **Okay this may be obvious but what would you change about Slippy? I heard that his vocie is annoying and that he is in need of your assistance most of the time**

 **What do you think about upgrade equitment level? for example:**

 **Level 3 armor: Armor defense is improved to reduce damage by 50%**

 **Level R-31 blaster: Blaster fire rate and accuracy is improved and damage is increased by 75%**

 **I was thinking of also adding a customizing feature which allows players to put specific parts on a weapon to their liking**

 **And for the visor they have on their eyes how about when turned on it highlights objects that you can use and detect enemies and determine how strong they are in battle**

 **How about on some side missions that will have Fox assisst corneria government and destroy some weapon artillery and clear the way for cornerian army rewards are based on how well the player did or if all the objectives are comeplete**

 **I am changing the picture of this story to show you some pictures I thought that would be great to use for my other story I want your opinion on this 1**


	12. Chapter 11

**I agree depends if the game is long**

 **You know I'm thinking like as Fox decides to go into SF after his fathers death he starts out with rank 1 weapons and other stuff as he slowly starts to seek revenge against those who killed his father he also helps out the cornerian army each side mission will have a percentage of how difficult the enemy is the higher the percentage the higher the threat**

 **Should we have a difficutly setting like easy, medium, hard, even harder diffculty I don't have a name for? we could also put in some collectables like art work of SF and gear**

 **Should we incorparate upgrades in the campaign in SF like as you progress through the game you will get an upgrade for a specific weapon or even a new weapon, also for the side missions we could have some unlockable upgrades for some of them if they are completed**

 **For the side missions what type would you like to put in? I suggest corneria asking you to retrieve stolen equitment capturing a enemy leader, or rescuing a soldier**

 **For the begginning of the game how would we make the intro?**

 **If we put Krystal's story campaign in the game how would the intro be and how will progress?**

 **If YOU have any questions of your own send them to me or type them in the review box and I'll post it in the next chapter for you**

 **That's okay xwingace1234 I had my computer crash a few months ago it kept freezing everytime I opened it I think it's broken or something**


	13. Chapter 12

What did you think of the SF voice actors? whose actor would you change to fit the role of the characters we know?

What kind of abillities would we give Krystal's staff? I was thinking a sheild to block laser blasts

If we made a campaign for Krystal's story in cerinia should we show how far you leveled up? like when you upgrade you can choose from a category for a weapon abillity or something then you get a tatoo for a power

How would the upgrade system work? like earning points or XP

What kind off animal or animals would give for Krystal to travel around during her campaign? air or ground animals

Also if Fox decides to help the cornerian military should we add a investigation side mission? have Fox visit a last known location of a soldier and follow clues from there?

I just got this question as I was typing how about during side missions you can select which character you want to play with Fox, Krystal... huh

Actually how about while you rescue soliders and they hang around the great Fox you can actually see them and interact with them and have conversations?

If we did a crossover in a galaxy and time way what category would we do?

If we did a crossover ranging from any timeline and galaxy what category would we do?

Hey guys have you heard of Star Fox The Animated Series? there is a guy on YouTube that made a few videos about his own animated series of Star Fox check em out I like them and I think you would too 1 video is kinda funny

Oh and also read the last chapter before this because I don't think you saw my new update

Happy new years guys


End file.
